Hermione A new Marauder
by thecrazykid76
Summary: What would happen if Hermione went to school with the marauders?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione thought she was special in some way. She never was like a normal she knew. She was a was this school called Hogwarts that educated witches and wizards, people like her. She was absolutely delighted to find that she qualified for a special program that only prestigious students got into. They could only have one every year unfortunately. They didn't give exact details about it but she knew she wouldn't see her parents in about 9 years. Her mom and dad wanted her to take the offer saying Hermione not just anyone gets into these programs. Hermione had made her decision, she was going to take the offer.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes dear?"

"I think I will take the offer."

"Great you will need to pack immediately we need to get you there fast."

"Get me where?"

"You're destination, of course." His eyes wear twinkling.

Dumbledore waved his wand and everything was packed.

"We best be on our way." Dumbledore said rather cheerfully.

"Bye mom, dad." She hugged them and hurried out the door behind Dumbledore.

"Put this around your neck." Dumbledore ordered.

"You will be sent some year into the past. Have fun and remember think of the name Potter. Good luck." He smiled and waved.

The next moment she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione appeared at the household of the Potters. She knocked on the doors. A woman about 25 years old answered. She smiled.

"You must be Hermione Granger."

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking how do you know my name?"

"You will be spending the next 9 years with us. I'm Lilian Potter." She held out her hand. "Let me show you to your room."

Hermione stepped inside and smelled cinnamon.

"That smells wonderful."

"There cookies. Would you like one?"

"Yes please and thank you."

She bit into the cookie and the best flavor ever exploded in her mouth.

"This is delicious. Thank you." Hermione said.

"Let me introduce the rest of the family."

She called to a boy named James and her Husband Owen.

"Yes mom?" Came the boy

"We have a guest over." She called back to him.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"The girl that's moving in with us."

She herd him jump up and rush downstairs.

"James." He held out his hand an impish grin on this face.

"Hermione." She replied and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said in a smooth voice.

Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Same to you." Came Hermione's uncertain reply.

"We need to go to Diagon Ally to get your stuff."

" How are we going to get there mom?" Asked James excitedly.

"Floo Powder." Came her reply.

He grinned wider." Can I help Hermione?"He asked Hopefully.

"It's up to her." His mother said.

He looked at her and was silently begging.

" I guess so." Hermione said.

He gave her a huge grin.

"Meet me at Olivander's wand shop." His mom said. "And oh Hermione you can call me mom."

"Thank you."

"You two go first." His mom said.

"OK Hermione stand in the fire place and I'll have to hug you so you don't fall."

"Ummm... OK." She replied.

He grabbed a pinch of powder and said: Olivander's wand shop. There as a spinning and they were at a different place. She was glad James was holding onto her or she would have fallen. She let go and went over to the front desk and James joined her.

"Are you excited to see what your wand will be?" he asked her.

"Yes, you?"

He nodded his head yes.

Suddenly his mom appeared at the fire place.

" Hey kids you ready?" James mom asked.

They nodded there heads yes. Olivander made an appearance.

"You here for wands?" He smiled at them.

"Yes." they said.

"Should we start with the lady then?" He asked them.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Kids I'll get the rest of the stuff."

"Try this wand." He handed her a wand.

It glowed as she touched it.

"That will be your wand. Wand choose the wizard you know."

"Now for you boy."

"Try this one." He handed him one.

It didn't glow like Hermione's wand. They tried again and again until they found the one.

"Took you long enough."She laughed, glad that it was over.

He grinned back. "Yes it did."

"That would be 14 galleons please."

"Here." James shoved on some strange coins on the counter.

"Thank you." He chirped as they walked outside.

"Let's go get some owls." He said brightly.

"Owls?" She asked confused.

"Yes, owls, the way of transporting mail.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He grinned at her.

He chose a brown barn owl and she chose a white owl.

"We done here he asked?"

She nodded her head yes.

"To the robed shop." He marched away.

They got fitted and then met James's mom at Olivander's and they Flooed home.

"You get everything?" 'mom' asked.

"Yes."They said.

"Well then let's have dinner!" Mom said.

They were having steak and mashed potatoes and corn.

"Thank you, mom." Hermione thanked.

"Your welcome."

They finished and went to bed to Lilian's instance. "It will be a busy day tomorrow."

"OK." They grumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Author's notes- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm going to start posting reviews so without further ado, the first review. ( I,m not posting names because I want to avoid drama. Also if you don't see your review it is because I don't want to have to rewrite everything. I will only choose about 5-6 for each chapter so don't take it offensively. If by chance you want me to have your name posted pm me and Tell me the review you wrote. )

_**THis sounds interesting. Happy writings!:) - reviewer **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke in the morning and was absolutely tired she went down to breakfast in pajama's not really thinking. James saw her and let out a low whistle.

"If I would have known this was like having a sister I would have begged my parents to have a girl."

Hermione froze. She forgot she was back in time.

"Well thank you James you look rather dashing yourself. I do wonder how did you get your hair like that?" Hermione snickered.

To Hermione's surprise James started to laugh and she joined in.

"That was a good one, my friend." James said.

"This made Hermione laugh even harder as he was doing it in a mocking voice.

"James stop. You are going to kill me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Stop what?" He asked in the phony voice again.

Hermione managed to regain her composure and stop laughing so she could eat some food.

"James have you already eaten?" Hermione asked astonished that he had finished in 5 minutes.

"Yes. You're not?" With the most innocent voice she heard from him yet.

She was just staring at him when her tummy grumbled and she started to cram her mouth full of food.

"Well that fixes that." James remarked.

Hermione smiled at him she has wolfed down all her food and was done.

"Kids I hope your trunks are packed so we can leave." Mom called.

"Yes." They replied.

"Good we have to leave now!"

"James show Hermione to the car will you?"

"Sure thing mom."

She looked at him strangely.

"We live close to Kings Cross Station." He was explaining to her as they got in the back seat.

"That makes sense." She replied.

"I want to play a prank on Siruis today and I have the prefect prank. I can only do it if you will too. Are you in?" He begged her.

"Sounds fun what do I have to do?" Hermione asked.

"Siruis always expected to get a girlfriend before me. In order for this to work you would have to pretend to be my Girlfriend. You still OK with it?

She nodded her head yes.

"Great." He said as his mother stepped into the car and started it.

"To KCS!" Lilian exclaimed.

They got there and hurried to unload and get on the platform.

"Love you mom, see you soon. I'll owl you." James was calling out the window as the train began to move.

Then Siruis walked in.

"James what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said and put an arm around Hermione.

She froze but then she remembered she promised him and relaxed. Siruis rose an eyebrow questionably.

"Whom might that be?" Siruis asked.

"This is my girlfriend." He lied smoothly.

Siruis was absolutely gobsmacked. "You got a girlfriend before me?"

"Duh." James replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure you don't want me. I could do more for you than James." Siruis asked her. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger nice too meet you." She held out a hand.

Instead of shaking her hand he took it pulled her up and sat her down on his lap. Hermione tried to suppress the giggles that came but couldn't. The look on James face was priceless so she decided to go along.

"You know now that I think about it I think I do want to be with Siruis." Hermione gushed at James.

"See She loves me not you." Siruis sounded delighted and started to lean into her and had captured her lips before she could even stop him.

James looked horror struck and Hermione had Been down right embarrassed. She tried to pull away but as pay back James had put a sticking charm on them and it would only come on done if the reverse incantation was muttered. The only problem was if she opened he mouth Siruis would probably take it the wrong way. James looked like he just won the lottery He was smiling so big it looked like he was the best man alive. It was either utter embarrassment or waiting for James. This was a hard one if anyone came in either way she would be embarrassed but if she waited Sirius might want to step it up. She felt helpless. She looked at James with pleading eyes. He smiled and shook his head no. She was just going to mutter the incantation. Just then Sirius licked her bottom lip asking for permission inside her mouth. She gasped slightly ad he took it the wrong way he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she couldn't talk at all now and was going through absolute misery. James finally took pity and released their lips she immediately pulled away. Sirius opened his eyes and she tried to get away but he was holding her tight a hue smile plastered on his face. Great what did she get herself into. She smiled to conceive him she didn't want to hurt him.

Then Remus walked in. James immediately introduced himself. Then Sirius introduced himself and me as his girlfriend Hermione. She was sitting on his lap still and was terrified she would have to suck it up though.

"Nice too meet you." Remus said. "I'm Remus."

They talked for awhile about brooms and such but them the conversation looped around to how and when Sirius were together.

"I think you should answer that one." Hermione said to Sirius.

"Got it." and he gave her a peck on the lips.

When he finished he had gone into details about the kiss we shared.

He finished by saying," It's like she couldn't pull away."

Because I couldn't she thought to herself.

They had just pulled up to the Hogsmade station and the gate keeper was calling first years this way.

They had taken boats and she got stuck in one with just her and Sirius. Great! They were getting sorted and Professor McGonagall called Sirius Black and he went and sat on the chair.

"Griffondor!" The sorting hat yelled.

"Remus Lupin." McGonagall called.

She placed the hat on his head and it yelled, "Griffondor!"

"Now it was James's turn.

"Griffondor!" The sorting yelled yet once again.

And then it was her turn.


	4. Chapter 4

She was a nervous wreak. "Relax." She said to herself.

The sorting hat came on her head and yelled, "Griffondor!" The entire table burst into applause.

She went to sit down and the only available spot was next to Remus.

"Hi Remus, James, Sirius." Hermione said.

"Sirius and James gave a nod of approval but Remus smiled and said, "Hi."

"So have you known those two for awhile?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, sorry they can be complete gits." Remus replied.

"No, it's OK it makes it even funnier to watch them."

"Yes, I think you are right. I wonder where Peter is?"

"Whose Peter?"

"Our friend."

"I see." Hermione said.

Remus nodded his head. "If you don't mind me asking, How did you get in a compartment with them?" He said gesturing over to Sirius and James.

"I have to live with James now he's I guess a brother in some ways but were're more like friends. And Sirius I met him on the train. James and I were playing a prank on him and I was pretending to be James's girlfriend and then I introduced myself and held my hand for a hand shake but he pulled me into his lap and kissed me. James, to get back he but a sticking charm on us and we got stuck when I finally got him to take it off." I explained.

"Well that sounds like James."

I nodded my head yes.

"Well we should probably go to the common room." Remus said.

"Probably. Um Remus could you show me the way? I don't know where it is." Hermione asked.

"Of course." He smiled at her.

Hermione looked relived, " You will?"

He nodded his head yes.

They got to the common room and Sirius pulled me aside.

"I am so sorry about the train. James was pulling a prank on both of us. He put me under a spell that would make me kiss you and stuff while we were on the train. Then to top it off he put a sticking charm on us."

"It's fine Sirius."

"Good. But I wouldn't mind hooking up some time if you know what I mean." Sirius said.

"Nope." Hermione replied. "We will never. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione went upstairs and found another girl unpacking.

"Hi I'm Hermione." She said to the girl.

"I'm Lily.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said politely.

"Same to you. I say we go to bed." Lily yawned.

"Me too."

They fell asleep fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up groggy in the morning.

"Lily... Lily... LILY!" Hermione yelled.

"WHAT! I'm awake!"

"It's time to get ready for class." Hermione said.

"Have you already taken a shower?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I need help to choose my cloths, do my hair, and do my makeup."

Lily rose and eyebrow. "Who is it?"

Hermione looked confused then a smile came across her face. "Do you really wand to know?"

Lily nodded her head yes.

"You won't laugh at me?"

"I promise I won't laugh at you."

"It's... R-Remus." Hermione stuttered.

"I knew it!"

"Don't tell anyone OK."

"I won't." Lily promised. "Now let's get you ready."

Hermione smiled, "Do your best."

"Trust me I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In the boys dorm - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''James... James... JAMES!" Remus was yelling.

James just covered his head with the pillow."Give me 20 minutes."

"Lily wants to see you." Remus tempted.

James shot strait up. "Really."

"No, but get up I need your help."

"With?"

"I think I have a crush." Remus said.

"Wonderful Moony. Wait till I tell Padfoot."

Remus sighed he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Wait who is this girl?" James asked.

"H-Hermione!"

"I have to tell Padfoot now."

"Padfoot get up now! Moony has a crush!"

Sirius was up immediately.

"Who is it?!"

"Moony, do you care to tell him?"

He took a deep breath. "I have a crush on Hermione." Remus had gotten out.

"Moony has a crush Moony has a crush! We have to tell Lily!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Let's go tell Lily now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - the girls dorm- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls herd a banging on the door.

"I'll get it." Hermione offered.

"K." Lily replied.

Hermione opened the door and James started to say, "Remus has a crush on Hermione."

"HE DOES." Lily yelled over Hermione shoulder.

James paled. "Hi Hermione." James gulped.

Hermione looked shocked but happy.

"Well we'll get back to our dorm." And with that the boys were gone

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 20 minutes later (The girls dorm)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Done! Wow Mya you are beautiful!"

Hermione looked in the mirror and was amazed she looked prefect.

"Remus will have to look at you now."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to James." Lily had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Lily don't you dare tell him about Remus."

"I won't." Lily assured her.

"Nobody else."

"I won't."

"Hermione you should come with me."

"Uh OK."

Lily had that mischievous smile on again.

They walked down the stairs and the Marauders eyes looked like they popped out of their sockets.

Remus was the first to speak. "Hermione you are... you are... you are so beautiful."

The other Marauders nodded their head in agreement. Hermione blushed.

"I like you too Remus." She blurted and covered her mouth. Remus smiled and gave her a hug.

"Glad to hear."

Hermione smiled and blushed

"Should we go to breakfast?" Remus asked.

Everyone nodded their head yes.

"Then we shall go." Remus announced and picked Hermione up bridal style.

Hermione giggled. "Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Remus carried Hermione in everyone's eyes were on them. Hermione was blushing and Remus let her down on the bench.

"What class do you have Mya?" Lily asked.

"Transfiguration."

"You?"

"Same!"

"How about you boys?" Hermione asked.

They looked at their schedules then looked at each other.

"Same." They all coursed.

"Good. We all are in the same class!" Lily said excitedly.

We all laughed at Lily's excitement.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You really are adorable when you are innocent." James complimented.

"Severus was right about James." Lily murmured so only Hermione could hear.

"Guys we have to go for a while to... to... meet the new teachers." Hermione said. "Yeah, that's what were doing." Hermione muttered to Lilly as an afterthought.

She smiled gratefully at Hermione.

"OK see you around." Came James sad reply

They got out of the Great Hall and into a classroom and Lily burst into tears.

"Lily what ever is a matter." Severus asked as he burst into the room.

"You were right about him." Lily sobbed.

Severus pulled her into a hug.

"He is a git." Hermione said.

Severus had just noticed her and his eyes swept over her.

"And who might you be?" Severus asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione Granger Thank you for taking care of Lily."

Severus pulled Hermione in a hug and quickly left.

"We'd better get to class." Lily said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - author's notes- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am having a poll on if I should Keep Hermione with Remus or If she should be with Severus. I have the poll up and running and I will post how it is going so far so please vote.

thecrazykid76


	7. Chapter 7

They rushed to class and quickly took seats just as McGonagall walked in.

"Class today we are going to turn goblets into rats."

McGonagall had goblets float down and everyone got started. Hermione, Lily, and Remus got it on the first try and got Griffondor 15 points.

"You three have no homework and the rest of the classes off. Here are your passes to go to Hogsmade ." McGonagall handed them some pink passes."Oh and Lily you may choose one student to take to Hogsmade with you." McGonagall added.

"Severus would you like to come with us?" Lily asked.

"Why not?" Severus replied.

James snorted and tried to cover it as a cough. Lily glared daggers at him.

"Let's go!" Hermione said happily.

"Yes, let's go." Severus said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - At Hogsmade- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where would you like to go Hermione?" Remus asked.

"No clue I have never been here." Hermione replied.

"That's right. I forgot. I'm so sorry." Remus apologized.

"No it's fine. Do they have a bookstore here?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Yes would you like to start there?" Remus asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely. We will see you and Severus later." She said turning to Lily.

"K. See you later." Lily said winking to Hermione.

Hermione flushed as Remus showed Hermione to the bookstore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The bookstore- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What would you like Hermione?" Remus asked.

They had already walked around the bookstore and she had chosen one called 10,000 Basic charms.

"This one I think." Hermione replied.

"Give it to me and I will pay for it." Remus said.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Hermione said but he had already grabbed it and paid.

"There you are." He handed her the book.

"Thank you but you really didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did and I think we should get to lunch."

"Alright let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Author's Notes- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this chapter is so short I had writers block.

Poll results:

Remus 1

Severus 0

Keep voting there is still time!


	8. Chapter 8

They got to the great hall for lunch and fond that instead of the 4 long tables there were tables with either 2,4,6, or 8 seats. Lily was sitting with Severus at a 2 person table. James and Sirius were sitting with 2 Griffondor girls at a four person table. They scanned the hall and the only table left was a 2 person one. Remus glanced at his friends and they gave him a wink. Remus and Hermione were both a little pink and they made their way to the sat down and Hermione picked up a card and read it. It said Remus and Hermione we were excited to hear you are finally together! We pulled this little prank so you could have lunch together. Have fun! Your friend James and Sirius.

"Here read this." Hermione said handing him the card.

Remus got a little pink when he finished the letter. "Well it sounds like them." Remus had finally said.

"Yes it does."

"Well let's see what they have done for lunch." Remus said. Just as he finished the table had set up romantically and and 2 menus appeared.

"Looks like Italian." Hermione said.

"Oh gosh they are awful." Remus replied rubbing his face.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Italian is romance food."

Hermione shot a glare at the boys.

"Well we'd better order." Remus said.

"Probably." Hermione replied.

In the end Hermione had gone with pasta and Remus some had a great time and left Lunch to go swimming at the Lake. Hermione had a one piece that was gold polka dots and and red main color swimsuit. He wore trunks that were Griffondor red.

"This will be fun." Hermione said.

"Yes it will. Especially since the boys are here." Remus replied with a grin.

Just then James and Remus came bursting out of the castle and jumped in the lake.

"So much for that." Hermione grumbled.

"How did you even get out here class is still going!" Remus yelled.

"We got out of class early because we got a charm done perfect in Flitwick's class." James called.

"Well we should still have some fun." Remus said.

"We should try." Hermione agreed. "Chicken fight!" Hermione yelled across the water and cannon balled in Remus was right after her. The fight began fast and Hermione and Remus were the winner's.

"I want to have Hermione this time. James is HEAVY! Sirius complained.

"Fine switch partners." Remus called.

Remus and James lost even though there were the strongest and broad. Hermione got off Sirius's shoulders and gave him a high-five.

"Now I want to have Hermione on my team!" James complained.

"Fine switch teams!" Remus called exasperated.

Again Hermione won and she was Happy.

"I won again!" Hermione called happily!

"I want to carry Hermione back to the castle!" Remus said in the same voice that James and Sirius used.

They started to laugh and then Remus interrupted them.

"I was serious."

"Then let's get back to the castle." Hermione said while getting out of the lake and wrapped her towel around her.

Remus picked her up and carried her to the castle.

"You don't have to stop till we get to the common room." Hermione whispered in his ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - author's notes- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

poll results

Remus 2

Severus 0

Keep voting you still have time!


	9. Chapter 9

They got to the common room and a damp Hermione was kicking.

"Remus! Let go of me!" Hermione was yelling so the whole common room could hear.

"Ok." He said then let go dramatically.

"Remus!" But it was too late she was waiting for the BANG! but it never happened.

"Got you!" Remus laughed.

"W-What did you do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I put the levitation charm on you." Remus laughed even harder.

"Well that makes sense." Hermione Replied reasonably tapping her chin. "But can I stand up now?"

"Oh sorry! Forgot!" Remus said while flushing.

Hermione laughed. "You are fine!"

"Yes I am. And other news you need to get to bed it's late." Remus reminded her.

"Oww come on loosen up a bit! We should have some fun!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yep that confirms my suspicions! You are...(Drum roll)... TIRED!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine but only because you said so."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Summer Vacation- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow can't believe it's already Summer!" James said happily.

"Me too. We should probably find your mum Though." Hermione relied.

"Guess so." James admitted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Author's Notes- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Poll results

Remus 3

Severus 1

Keep on voting!

Also... sorry it took me so long to update! My Internet connection got all weird and we had to wait a few days for it to be fixed But hey, who hasn't had this happen to them?

-Thecrazykid76

You might be wondering why I chose the number 76 for my username. I have 2 reasons. The first one is because "thecrazykid" was already taken and the second reason was because I'm in a play and one of the songs is 76 trombones and it is my favorite scene. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

They got to James's mother and they went back 'home' and told school stories. Lilian was rather impressed with Hermione's grades and James's jokes.

"And no one saw it coming!" James finished proudly.

"Did you do anything fun this year, dear?" Lilian asked Hermione.

"Well... I guess I did a few fun things..." Hermione said while biting her lip.

"Like..." James was urging her to tell his mother.

"I uh got a boyfriend." Hermione whispered.

"What dear? I didn't catch that. " Lilian said leaning in.

James looked rather smug when he repeated what I had said.

"That's wonderful but Hermione don't you think you are a little young?"

"I'll be fine Mum." Hermione assured her.

"OK but time for dinner."

Hermione drifted into the kitchen and was met with the best smell ever. She sat down at the mahogany table waiting to see what the dinner was. Lilian put down green beans and scalloped potatoes. Then the finishing touch was a 20 pound turkey that looked delicious.

"Dig in you two!" Lilian exclaimed.

They piled their plated until you couldn't even see them. They all took bites and mmm was everybody's response.

"Thank you so much Mum but I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll go to bed." Hermione said feeling stuffed.

"Ok but sleep well."

"Thanks." Hermione gave a week smile and drifted off towards her room. This was going to be an eventful night.

* * *

Author's notes

Poll results

Remus 3

Severus 1

keep voting!

I had the scariest dream ever and I thought I should post it.

It was a normal summer day in Idaho and the sky was clear until my little brother got a phone call from the death eaters. They said to go outside and wait for a car to come and then I hung them up because his phone was on speaker. When I wasn't looking he went outside and a car pulled up. It was the death eaters. I ran out side and jumped in the car and was screaming get out of the car,My little brother's name. He was taking his seat belt off but the car started to move.

I woke up after that and I was sweating and crying because a lot of my dreams happen.


End file.
